walking_deadfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Walking Dead
'The Walking Dead '''ist eine monatlich erscheinende Comicserie, die in den USA seit Oktober 2003 von Image Comics publiziert wird. Die Idee zu den Comics hatten Autor Robert Kirkman und Zeichner Tony Moore, der nach der sechsten Ausgabe von Charlie Adlard abgelöst wurde. Bis zur 24. Ausgabe zeichnete Moore jedoch noch die einzelnen Cover. In Deutschland wird die Comicserie seit dem 13. Januar 2006 vom Cross-Cult-Verlag in Sammelheften veröffentlicht. Eine auf dem Comic basierende Fernsehserie startete am 31. Oktober 2010 in den Vereinigten Staaten bei AMC. Der Comic gewann 2010 den Eisner Award für ''Best Continuing Series bei der San Diego Comic-Con International. Handlung Die Serie handelt von einer Gruppe von Menschen, die nach einer weltweiten Zombie-Apokalypse in den zerstörten USA um ihr Überleben kämpfen. Die Hauptfigur Rick Grimes, ein Kleinstadtpolizist aus Cynthiana, Kentucky, seine Familie und andere Überlebende haben sich zusammengeschlossen, nachdem Zombies die Erde überrannt haben. Während die Serie fortschreitet, entwickeln sich die Charaktere weiter und ihre Persönlichkeiten verändern sich unter dem Stress der Zombie-Apokalypse. Die Zombies Die Zombies sind Zombies der klassischen Art – sie sind wandelnde Tote in unterschiedlichen Stadien der Verwesung und des Verfalls, teilweise ohne Gliedmaßen oder fast skelettiert. Sie sind langsam, dumm und einzeln für eine aufmerksame und bewaffnete Person eigentlich ungefährlich. Sie folgen den elementarsten Instinkten und reagieren auf Geräusche und Bewegungen. Ihr Antrieb ist ihr Hunger nach fleischlicher Nahrung, allerdings jagen sie nicht ausschließlich Menschen, sondern fressen Fleisch jeder Art. Verdorbenes Fleisch fressen sie allerdings nicht. Den Unterschied zwischen Ihresgleichen und lebenden Menschen erkennen sie am Gestank, dadurch ist es möglich, sich für eine begrenzte Zeit zu „tarnen“, indem man sich mit Zombieblut einschmiert und Zombieteile mit sich führt. Michonne reiste für eine lange Zeit alleine und war sicher, weil sie die zombifizierten Körper ihrer Freunde an sich band (nachdem sie ihre Arme und Kiefer entfernt hatte). Der Biss eines Zombies ist wegen der durch die zwangsläufig übertragenen Krankheitserreger, Verwesungsbakterien und Leichengifte folgenden Infektion der Bisswunde tödlich. Lediglich durch unmittelbare Amputation des verletzten Körperteils ist es bislang möglich, den tödlichen Verlauf zu verhindern. Das, was die „Zombifizierung“ verursacht, scheint indes nicht tödlich zu sein, da auch Personen, die nicht gebissen wurden, nach ihrem Tod generell zurückkommen. Sie müssen also ebenfalls mit der „Zombieplage“ infiziert gewesen sein, ohne dass dies direkte Auswirkungen vor ihrem Ableben zeigt. Die Zeit zwischen dem Tod einer Person und ihrer „Rückkehr“ ist unterschiedlich. Tyreeses Tochter kommt schon nach wenigen Minuten „wieder zurück“. Shanes Körper wird erst nach dem Begräbnis reanimiert. In Folge 6 der Verfilmung spricht der Wissenschaftler im CDC von einem Zeitraum von drei Minuten bis zu acht Stunden. Nur durch die Zerstörung des Gehirns können die Zombies getötet werden. Eine Enthauptung führt dazu, dass der Kopf immer noch versucht zu beißen. „Streuner“ (im Original Walkers) werden diejenigen Zombies genannt, die ziellos durch die Gegend wandern. Sie sind besonders gefährlich, da sie zur Rudelbildung neigen und andere Zombies animieren, ihnen zu folgen. Sie bilden damit Gruppen, die immer größer werden können, bis sich schlimmstenfalls sogenannte „Herden“ bilden, die mehrere Tausend Zombies umfassen können – eine praktisch unaufhaltsame Flut. Neben den Streunern gibt es auch „ortsfeste“ Zombies, die regungslos an einem Ort verweilen und darauf warten, dass unvorsichtige Beute in ihre Nähe gelangt. Jede Gruppe von Überlebenden hat ihre eigenen Bezeichnungen für die Zombies, in Woodbury nannte man sie zum Beispiel generell „Matschbirnen“. Die Gruppe von Rick dagegen nennen die Zombies „Beißer“ (Biters). Veröffentlichungen Die amerikanischen und die deutschen Buchausgaben sind im Comicteil identisch. Die deutschen Ausgaben enthalten zusätzliche exklusive Textbeiträge rund um das Thema Zombies. Die Comicreihe wurde in folgenden Kollektionen veröffentlicht: Trade Paperback (6-teilige Kollektion) Die Trade-Paperbacks beinhalten jeweils sechs Ausgaben, beinhalten jedoch nicht die einzelnen Cover. In den englischen Ausgaben besteht jeder Titel aus genau drei Wörtern. Die deutschen Editionen erscheinen als Hardcover im verkleinerten Format. Hardcover Alle Hardcover beinhalten das Material der Comics sowie die Cover und teilweise Zusatzmaterial. Die Bücher sind größer als die Paperbacks. Pro Band sind zwölf Ausgaben der Heftserie enthalten. Jeder Band erschien zudem in einer auf 300 Stück limitierten signierten Luxusversion. Omnibus Editionen Limited Edition Omnibus Editionen beinhalten 24 Ausgaben in einem Schuber mit diversen Extras. Die erste Ausgabe wurde von Robert Kirkman und Charlie Adlard signiert und ist begrenzt auf 300 Stück. Die zweite Version ist auf 3000 begrenzt, zudem gibt es noch eine Deluxe Limited Edition (signiert von Kirkman und Adlard), von der ebenfalls nur 300 Stück gedruckt wurden. Zudem existiert noch eine limitierte Hardcover Edition der ersten Ausgabe, mit schwarzen Kunstledercover und roter Folie. Compendium Edition Diese Editionen bestehen jeweils aus 48 Ausgaben und liegen als Paperbacks vor. The Walking Dead Cutting-Room Floor Für 2012 wurde das Buch The Walking Dead Cutting-Room Floor mit bisher nicht veröffentlichten Stories von Image Comics angekündigt, ist aber bisher noch nicht erschienen. The Walking Dead im Playboy Für die Ausgabe vom 16. März 2012 des US-amerikanischen Playboys schrieb Robert Kirkman in Zusammenarbeit mit Zeichner Charlie Adlard die Vorgeschichte von Michonne aus der Comicserie. Rezeption Max Brooks erzählte Kirkman, dass er The Walking Dead gelesen hat und es mochte, doch Kirkman sagte, dass er World War Z nicht lesen könne, bis er The Walking Dead beendet hat. Eric Sunde von IGN bezeichnete The Walking Dead als beste monatliche Comicreihe. Andere Medien Fernsehadaption → Wiki: The Walking Dead Am 12. August 2009 gab AMC bekannt, dass sie die Rechte an der Serie erworben haben. Frank Darabont soll als Drehbuchautor, Regisseur und Executive Producer agieren. Charles H. Eglee ebenfalls als Autor und Executive Producer. Die Bestellung eines Pilotfilms zur Serie wurde am 21. Januar 2010 bekannt gegeben, zu dem die Dreharbeiten am 15. Mai begannen. Als Darsteller wurden unter anderem Andrew Lincoln (Rick Grimes), Sarah Wayne Callies (Lori), Chandler Riggs (Carl Grimes), Jon Bernthal (Shane Walsh), Steven Yeun (Glenn), Laurie Holden (Andrea), IronE Singleton (T-Dog) und Jeffrey DeMunn (Dale) vorgestellt. Die erste Staffel besteht aus sechs Folgen und startete am 31. Oktober 2010 in den Vereinigten Staaten. Am 5. November 2010 begann der Sender FOX Channel mit der deutschsprachigen Ausstrahlung. Animationsfilm AMC veröffentlichte einen animierten Kurzfilm vom ersten Teil der ersten Ausgabe. Die Animationen wurden von Juice Films erstellt, Sprecher ist Phil LaMarr und die Zeichnungen stammen von Tony Moore. Videospiel Am 17. Februar 2011 gab das Entwicklerstudio Telltale Games bekannt, dass ein Videospiel basierend auf der Comicserie in Arbeit sei. Die Veröffentlichung war zunächst für Herbst 2011 geplant, wurde jedoch auf einen unbestimmten Zeitpunkt verschoben. Die erste Episode erschien am 25. April 2012, am 27. April für die Xbox 360. Mittlerweile sind alle Teile (5 Episoden) für PC, die Xbox 360 und die PS3 erschienen. Ausgenommen davon war der deutsche Xbox-Live-Marktplatz. Nachdem Microsoft zuerst verlauten ließ, dass The Walking Dead – The Game nicht auf dem Marktplatz erscheinen werde, erschien die erste Episode verspätet am 8. Mai 2012 auch dort. Die erste Episode von Staffel 2 der Telltale-Serie wurde im Dezember 2013 für alle Plattformen veröffentlicht. Die restlichen Teile (Episode 2–5) folgten bis zum Sommer 2014. Activision veröffentlichte ein Spiel namens The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct, welches die gemeinsame Vorgeschichte der Serienprotagonisten Merle und Daryl Dixon auf ihrem Weg nach Atlanta beschreibt. Das Spiel erschien erstmals am 19. März 2013 in Nordamerika, am 22. März anschließend in Europa. Es ist für Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 und Wii Uverfügbar. Buchreihe Am 11. Oktober 2011 veröffentlichte Robert Kirkman zusammen mit Jay Bonansinga den Roman „The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor“ im amerikanischen Verlag Thomas Dunne Books. Insgesamt soll es drei Romane über die Hintergrundgeschichte des „Gouverneur“ Philip geben, die nicht in den Comics vorkommt. Der zweite Band „The Road to Woodbury“ erschien am 25. Oktober 2012, der dritte Band „The Fall of the Governor“ ist für Ende 2013 geplant. Am 9. Juli 2012 veröffentlichte der Heyne Verlag den ersten Roman auf Deutsch unter dem Namen The Walking Dead. Am 9. April 2013 folgte der zweite Roman unter dem Namen The Walking Dead 2. Auch The Walking Dead 3 (2012) und The Walking Dead 4 (2013) wurde auf deutsch veröffentlicht. Hörbuch/Hörspiel * 2013 als Hörbuch (Download): The Walking Dead, Random House Audio, Leser: Michael Hansonis, 639 Minuten. * 2015 als Hörspiel: The Walking Dead, Lübbe Audio, z. T. mit Original-Sprechern Uve Teschner, Tobias Kluckert, Yara Blümel, 4+ Folgen. Brettspiel Cryptozoic Entertainment veröffentlichte im März 2012 das offizielle Brettspiel zur Comic-Serie. Sammelfiguren Die Firma A Diamond Select veröffentlichte am 27. März 2012 The Walking Dead Figuren, entworfen und geformt von Art Asylum. Aircel-Reihe 1989 erschien eine vierteilige Comicreihe unter dem Namen The Walking Dead von Aircel Comics. 1990 folgte eine weitere Sonderfolge. Außer der Zombie-Thematik besteht kein Zusammenhang zwischen den Aircel und Image Ausgaben. Literatur * Andreas Wronka: „Are we the Walking Dead?“ Die Frage nach der Freiheit des Menschen anhand des Comics „The Walking Dead“, in: RelliS Heft 1/2014, S. 45–50. Kategorie:Inhalt